


Blood and Sweat

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Grinding, Multi, Nosebleed, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami gets a basketball to the face and his boyfriends have an unexpected reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



Playing one on one with Daiki like this is a rush. It's different to when they're in a tournament, in front of a huge crowd. Out here, on the street courts, there aren't any other people on the court to have to think around. It's just him, Daiki, and a clash of their skills. They push each other, challenge each other, hone their own skills, and games like these aren't really worth going into the Zone for, but Taiga doesn't really think that they need to. 

Games like these come with their own kind of focus. There's a part of Taiga's mind that is reserved for paying attention to Tetsuya when they're on the court together, but he's sitting on the sidelines at the moment with Nigou napping in his lap—the only audience that he and Daiki need for games like these—and so he turns that attention to Daiki instead. He keeps up with every step, every twist, and it's coming to him almost as instinctively as it is to keep track of what Tetsuya's doing. He's come to learn Daiki well in the past few months, due to the fact that they've started seeking each other out for games like this. Tetsuya always tags along to watch and he isn't quite sure how the three of them have fallen together so easily, but maybe it's natural, when they both gravitate towards Tetsuya. Tetsuya is fond of them both equally but it's never been a competition because it's never had to be. Taiga and Daiki are—

Well, he'd like to say _rivals_ , but he isn't sure that's the right word to use when they're both dating Tetsuya, and each other.

"You're getting distracted." Daiki's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. Holding the ball in his hands, Daiki smirks. "What's the matter, getting tired? I'm going to end up winning if you run out of energy." 

They've been playing for longer than Taiga can even keep track of. His shirt's sticking to his back with sweat, and the sun's started to set. He snorts. "You wish. I'm going to stop this point." 

Daiki's smirk grows even wider. "Go ahead and try." 

Daiki shoots. Taiga jumps to block it. 

The ball hits him square in the face. 

"Shit—" Taiga falls to the ground, grimacing as he lands hard. It's nothing compared to how much his face hurts and he tries to breathe through the pain, holding a hand to his face. 

"Taiga!" Tetsuya calls out in alarm, echoed by Nigou's bark. They both get up, running over, as Daiki grabs his free hand and helps him to his feet.

" _Dog_ ," Taiga backs away as Nigou approaches him, pulling his hand away from his face to make a shooing motion. 

"Oh," Daiki says warily, grimacing. 

Taiga's nose is bleeding, and without his hand to stop it, the blood is running over his lips, down his chin, onto his shirt. Taiga looks down at his hand, musing that at least that explains why it hurts so much. He must have bitten his cheek too, because he can taste blood in his mouth too.

Tetsuya steps closer, standing on his tiptoes, and Taiga automatically leans down. Tetsuya's hands are cool against the side of his face and at least he doesn't look quite as panicked as Daiki does. That's always comforting. 

"This might hurt a little," Tetsuya murmurs, gingerly prodding at Taiga's nose. He ignores Taiga's hiss of pain as he keeps going, finally pulling away with a satisfied nod. "At least it's not broken. Pinch it, like this."

Taking hold of Taiga's hand, Tetsuya guides it to his nose, smiling when he pinches down as told. 

"Keep it like that until I tell you to stop," Tetsuya murmurs. His gaze wanders, down Taiga's face, like he's following the trail of blood.

"Tetsuya—?" Taiga asks, because there's an intent look in Tetsuya's eyes, and he knows what it usually means. It's just that usually, he sees it when they're in bed with Daiki. 

"I just want to…" Tetsuya breathes, getting on his tiptoes again. He grabs the front of Taiga's shirt and pulls him further down, kissing him. 

Taiga gasps into his mouth in surprise, but Tetsuya keeps kissing him. Sucking in a shaky breath, Taiga kisses back. Tetsuya is eager, pressing himself closer to Taiga, both hands clutching at his shirt now. Taiga lets go of his nose so he can pull Tetsuya closer, then jerks away when more blood drips down his face.

"I did say to keep pinching your nose until I tell you to stop," Tetsuya scolds him mildly. He pulls back, and Taiga's breath catches in his throat. Tetsuya has blood on his face— _Taiga's_ blood. The sight of it makes something hot and needy coil in Taiga's belly. 

"Oh shit," Daiki breathes, and there's something in his tone that says at least Taiga isn't the only one affected by it. He's standing there, watching them, a hungry look in his eyes that Taiga's seen countless times before, directed at both him at Tetsuya. This time, he's looking at Tetsuya, like he's barely holding himself back. 

"Daiki," Tetsuya murmurs, crooking his finger, motioning him to come closer.

In an instant, Daiki is there, grabbing Tetsuya, kissing him hard. Taiga hears Tetsuya moan into the kiss, and he wants to echo it as they pull apart, Daiki's face just as bloody as Tetsuya's now. 

"Pinch your nose," Tetsuya reminds him, but Taiga doesn't have a moment to before Daiki tugs on his shirt, pulling him into a kiss too. 

He licks at the blood on Taiga's lip, making him moan softly. He curls his fingers into Taiga's hair, tugging on it, but he keeps his kiss gentle. The contrast of it makes Taiga grab for him, pulling him closer. He distantly realises that his nose has stopped bleeding now, but that hardly matters to him when Daiki is licking along the seam of his mouth and then into it, coming back with his lips and tongue bloody too.

"We should go home," Tetsuya murmurs, once Taiga and Daiki pull apart. He sounds a little breathless, looking at both their faces. "To clean up. And so we can…"

"Yeah," Taiga agrees readily. He goes to his bag, pulling his towel out and dampens it with water from his bottle, motioning for Tetsuya to come closer, wiping his face with it first before doing the same for himself. Daiki goes to retrieve the ball, playing with Nigou as he follows. 

Daiki wipes his face off perfunctorily with the sweatband he's wearing before he takes it off, throwing it into this bag. His slings his bag over his shoulder and carries Nigou in his arms, nodding at Taiga. "Your place, yeah?"

It's the one place that the three of them are guaranteed to be alone together, and it might have started purely out of convenience, but lately, Tetsuya and Daiki will drop by, either together or individually, so they can spend time together outside of playing basketball. Daiki's left magazines lying around on the coffee table, and Tetsuya has a pile of books stacked on top of them and it's small, but it feels like they've left their mark in Taiga's apartment, and it's a nice feeling. 

Taiga leads the way back, through the backstreets that lead to his apartment. It's a five minute walk and Tetsuya walks in the middle, one hand brushing against Taiga's while the other does the same with Daiki. His nose doesn't hurt quite as much, and he catches Tetsuya's smile when he pinches down on it until they get to his building.

They put their bags down once they're inside, and Tetsuya leaves Nigou in the little pen they've set up, with his food and water. Daiki pulls Taiga into another kiss, and he's still being careful. Taiga presses himself closer, kissing back harder, grinning against Daiki's lips. 

"You're not going to break me, idiot."

"Idiot? I'm not the one who tried to block a ball with my face," Daiki replies, nipping at Taiga's lower lip. "Don't want to push you too hard in case we end up killing whatever braincells you still have left." 

Taiga shoves at Daiki playfully, which quickly turns into them jostling each other, making their way over to the couch. Taiga moans into Daiki's mouth when he feels Tetsuya's hand at the back of his neck, sliding into his hair. Tetsuya presses a kiss to the back of his neck, just as Daiki reaches around to grab him by the wrist, pulling him down onto the couch as well. 

"We should shower," Taiga says, even though he doesn't make any attempt to pull away. He leans in to press a kiss to Tetsuya's neck, sighing happily at the feeling of both Daiki and Tetsuya's hands in his hair. "We're still sweaty from playing. We'll get you dirty."

"I don't mind," Tetsuya murmurs. "Get me dirty."

"Fuck, Tetsu," Daiki growls. "You can't just say shit like that."

Tetsuya smiles slowly, well aware of the effect of his words. Taiga leans in again, this time to bite Tetsuya's neck gently. Tetsuya tips his head back and Daiki grabs him by the waist, pulling him closer and undressing him.

They pull apart for a moment, reshuffling so that Tetsuya is sitting in Daiki's lap, both their shirts pulled off, with Taiga leaning over them both with one knee against the couch. 

"You heard him," Daiki says, grinning up at Taiga. "Let's get him dirty."

Tetsuya tugs at Taiga's shirt, pushing it up and out of the way, hands sliding against sweaty skin. Taiga pulls it the rest of the way off, watching as Daiki's hands slide into the front of Tetsuya's pants, pushing them down far enough to pull his cock out. 

He's hard, but then again, so is Taiga, and he knows that Daiki is too. He leans in again, kissing the side of Tetsuya's neck, sucking marks onto it, his hand joining Daiki's around Tetsuya's cock. They stroke slowly, fingers linking together and guiding each other. Tetsuya's head falls back against Daiki's shoulder as he makes soft, breathy sounds of impatience. Daiki turns his head, nuzzling against Tetsuya with a low, fond hum. Taiga kisses Daiki, then Tetsuya. He can feel Tetsuya's hands roaming across his stomach, then around to his back before making their way to his front again, sliding down into his pants. 

"Fuck," Taiga gasps into their kiss, as Tetsuya strokes him firmly. Daiki echoes it as Tetsuya squirms on his lap, rubbing himself back onto his cock too. Taiga laughs breathlessly, even as he and Daiki continue to stroke Tetsuya. Silly of them to ever think that they were the ones in control of this situation; Tetsuya has them both in the palm of his hand. 

"Come on," Tetsuya urges them on. "I want it."

Daiki uses his free hand to take hold of Tetsuya's hip, holding him still and grinding against him. Tetsuya pulls Taiga closer, rubbing their cocks against each other. Daiki adjusts his grip, wrapping his fingers around both of them. Taiga does the same with a gasp, resting his forehead against Tetsuya's.

"Shit—Tetsu—" Daiki groans out in warning before he comes with a moan. 

Tetsuya gasps, clinging to Taiga's shoulders. " _Yes_."

Panting softly, Taiga strokes harder, so close to coming. Tetsuya lets go of him with one hand, reaching down to brush the pad of his thumb against the head of Taiga's cock. It makes him swear roughly, thrusting into all three of their hands desperately until he comes, moaning as he watches it streak across Tetsuya's stomach.

Tetsuya follows soon after with a soft sigh, a blissful smile on his lips as he pulls Taiga down on top of him. Taiga steadies himself against the back of the couch so Daiki doesn't end up crushed beneath their combined weight. Tetsuya is content to lie back against Daiki's chest, linking his fingers with Daiki's with one hand, and Taiga's with the other. 

"Now you're sweaty like us," Daiki murmurs, nudging Tetsuya with a fond smile. He kisses the nape of Tetsuya's neck. "You don't usually want to jump us after we've all been playing."

"It's different when it's just the two of you and I'm watching," Tetsuya replies, watching Taiga through heavy-lidded eyes. "Perhaps the nosebleed spurred things on a little."

"A _little_." Taiga laughs. He can feel his stomach fill with butterflies at the mere thought of how Tetsuya looked with blood on his mouth and chin after they'd kissed; the way Daiki had licked the blood right out of his mouth. 

"I want to do that again," Daiki hums, his gaze hot and heavy on Taiga.

"Let's not encourage him to catch more balls with his face," Tetsuya says, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. "Next time, he'll end up breaking his nose."

"We'll stick to the other kind of balls in Taiga's face. Got it."

Taiga groans, shaking his head. Daiki grins, looking far too pleased with himself.

"Shower," Tetsuya decides, as Taiga takes his cue to stand up. "Daiki can stay on the couch and reflect on his choices. The shower's not big enough for three people anyway."

"Sure it is," Daiki replies, grinning when Tetsuya pulls him along too.

It is, but just barely. They fit themselves in out of sheer determination, with Tetsuya in the middle. There's just enough space to move around, but that doesn't quite matter just yet anyway. 

Even under the warm spray of the shower, Taiga can tell they're going to get a lot dirtier before they actually clean themselves off. He's more than happy to go with it.


End file.
